In Plain Sight
by Kandakicksass
Summary: Mello notices things about Near that Near didn't want him to notice. Shota. Porn. Enjoy.


**Inspired by the super fantabulous MelloxNear fic "Make Me Pretty" (Well, the first five chapters anyway, cause the rest of it makes me sad). INSPIRED. Not based on. I'm not going to say this will be anything like it, because it won't be. The only thing that I will say right off will be similar is the Shota. Which there will be. The entire fic will be shota. Shwimpy Mello and Near! Major Shota porn.**

Mello eyed his peer with an angry glare, knocking some kiddy toys together. For two hours a day, all the kids were locked together in the "play room", filled with toys and puzzles and noise. Mello couldn't stand it. Near was always fine as long as he had a puzzle to occupy his time with, even if the puzzles were quite a bit below his intelligence level. Mello was sure that underneath his cold indifference, he was twitching with annoyance, just like the blonde. The kids at Wammy House were _annoying_.

Every now and then, Near would notice his blatant glaring in his peripheral vision and give the boy a cold look and a barely visible sneer. He was still a frigid kid, but he hadn't quite perfected his mask yet. They _were _only nine, after all. Nine year old boys.

Mello wasn't sure why he hated Near so much. Yes, he was his rival by way of L, but other than that, he had no real reason to hate him. He wasn't usually foul-natured except when involving Mello, and it wasn't like Mello was one of those people who hated ugly people, so that wasn't an excuse either. And even if he had been, it wouldn't have applied to Near… because in all honesty, Near was beautiful.

Near's eyes were wide and captivating; every time Mello's eyes met them, he found it almost impossible to look away. His hair was white, the most unusual color he'd ever seen on a nine year old. Near also had such a petite body it was hard to believe that he was nine. He looked maybe seven—in short, he was breathtaking.

And for the past three months, it had been Mello's goal to shatter Near's mask and see some real emotion.

Near's coal black eyes came up again and Mello got lost thinking about how deep they were, and _beautiful_. His own eyes, which were starting to get dazed, weren't half as dark as Near's. They were a sort of dark grey, a nice color, but nothing like Nate River's.

Mello thought about that. In his opinion, Mello fit him better than his real name, and the same went with Near. Near's name—the fake one, not his birth name—made Mello feel like he was never alone with him, no matter how aloof he was, that he was near, even when he was ignoring him from the other side of the room.

Lately, Mello had begun to realize some really interesting things about Near. Like when he was about to win something, he played with the hair just beside his ear. When he was angry, he shook his bangs out a lot. That he never smiled or blushed. That sometimes, when Mello was staring at him one time or another, he'd get really shifty, like he just couldn't get comfortable where he was.

He'd also noticed at during these times, Near's expression would break, just for a second, will both confusion and fear. He usually ended up with his back to the blonde, his knees pressed up to his chest tightly. That sometimes when he did this he shuddered slightly. Shaking with rage? And sometimes he heard noises from Near's corner by the huge column, but he assumed that Near was cursing Mello under his breath and didn't give it a second thought.

Mello didn't break his gaze and he noticed that Near's expression became pained for a millisecond before Near assumed the position, facing the wall, away from everyone else. He was partially hidden by the column, and Mello supposed that's why he'd picked that corner as his—and it was. It was well known that it was NEAR'S corner and no one else was allowed within three feet of it.

Mello couldn't look away now. He watched Near's shivers and sighed out loud. Why did he do that, turn away from him? Shield himself from him? He traced the lines of Near's back, poorly hidden by the almost see-through shirt he wore. It was worn through, one of L's old button ups, and Near's favorite shirt. He wore it constantly, which explained why it was getting so ragged.

This time, more time passed, and Near still didn't turn around. That was unusual. Maybe he was _really _angry at Mello today. The thought, while seemed normal, made Mello feel hurt. Just what had he done to Near? Was L really worth this hatred?

But then, Mello heard a faint sound coming from Near's direction, a sound caught between a cry and groan. As the sound came out, Near's shoulders shook. Was he hurt?

Unwittingly concerned, Mello got up, jogging over to Near.

"Yo, Near, you okay?" he asked, nearing the boy.

His head whipped around, glaring daggers at him. "NO! Go away, Mello!"

"Near, what's wrong!" he snapped back, getting angry. Surely he didn't deserve this treatment.

"Go away!" The words came out more as a gasp, not filled with hatred, but horror. "_Back up_! Just go back to the cars you were blowing up! Go away!"

"Near, no!" Mello argued, coming closer. "What's _wrong_, you little brat?"

"AH!" Near yelped as Mello grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn somewhat to look at him. "Let go!"

"NO!" Mello growled, grabbing his wrist to make sure he didn't run away. Then… he noticed something.

Mello sat there on his knees in shock, his grip loosening. He had no control over his body and couldn't force himself to keep hold of Near's wrist as he yanked it away, scooting farther back behind the column. No one could see him there.

Near's expression was priceless, one of the rare emotional ones that Mello had wanted to see so much. His adorable face was strawberry red, his eyes wide, his lower lip trembling. His hands were shoved over himself roughly, which only served to further his frustration, but Mello had already seen.

"Near," he whispered. "What was that?"

At last, Near's entire façade dropped and he bit his lip, tears welling in his huge black eyes. His hands fell down to his sides, now propping him up instead. His pajama pants were pushed outward into a tent, the tip of the peak damp. Near's eyes met Mello's in panic.

"It won't go away," he told him at last, sounding like he was about to cry.

"It won't go away," Mello repeated, struck dumb. Near nodded, tears welling in his eyes.

"I did everything Matt told me to do when I asked him for help, and it still won't go down! It feels so weird and it almost hurts and I don't know what to do," he choked out as fast as he could, his cherry red cheeks darkening a shade.

"When does this happen?" Mello asked, trying to help, but kind of scared to death. His body felt tight—especially down _there_—and he didn't know what to do, either. Near turned his half-lidded, burning eyes on Mello, embarrassed.

"Whenever you look at me too long," he whispered, his voice colored with shame. "Or too intensely. Or when you get too close. Or—" He cut himself off, even his _ears _burning red now. He shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts, and finished his explanation with a mangled "All the time, if you're there." Mello heard a low intake of breath and realized it was his. His lower regions were getting uncomfortable, and when he looked down he realized that his jeans were just as tented as Near's pajama pants.

"Why?" Mello breathed. Near coughed softly, still blushing.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Don't lie."

"Because… Matt said it's because I like you," he blurted out. "I don't know. It's just whenever you're around I feel happier and when I think that maybe you could be looking at me because you like me, I just…" He looked down, rather timely, as his bulge twitched. Mello shuddered.

"Near."

"Yes, M-Mello?"

"Can I help you, Near?" He could barely force the words out. Near stared up at him, wordless, the words caught in his throat. He looked down, finally noticing how snugly Mello's jeans were fitting now and nodded, biting his lip. "Are you sure?"

"Please," he whispered, his voice sounding forced. How hard was it for him to force a word out now? "Make it go down, Mello. Only you can."

He moaned at that, the words affecting his body in ways he didn't know was possible.

"Do you know how to do it, Mello?" Near asked hesitantly, the embarrassment overly obvious in his voice.

Mello jerked back, looking indignant. "Of _course _I do."

Only because Matt had been bragging about some conquest on his trip to Brazil and Mello had asked what he was talking about.

Near looked away, blushing darkly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

Mello leaned down, pressing his lips immaturely against Near's. But then, both of them were novices at this sort of thing. Immaturity wasn't the problem if he was being sincere. And he was.

"M-Mello, please… ah… t-touch me!" Near whimpered against his lips when Mello pulled back a centimeter for breath.

"You want me to touch your thing?" he asked, and for the first time, Mello's own cheeks went red. Near couldn't possibly have gotten any more red. "Okay." Near's eyes snapped to his.

"You'll do it," he said for confirmation. "You'll… touch me?"

"What do you want from me, exactly, Near? So I know what to give." Near looked at him while he pondered how to phrase his desire.

"Whatever you will give me. But, um, I'd _like_ you to um…" He looked away again, the embarrassment killing him. "To put your _t-thing _in my b-butt. Like Matt does with his friends in Brazil."

"You want to have sex?" Mello asked for confirmation, successfully avoiding stumbling over the word. He nodded quickly, his white hair flying up and down. Mello took a deep breath.

"Okay," he said. "Okay. I can do that." _I think. _But first, he reached his hand down, like he was going to poke Near innocently in the belly button. Instead, the pad of his index finger came down on the tip of Near's thing. Changing the angle his finger was at, he dipped the tip of his finger into the little slit at the top of it. Near's expression popped and Mello felt satisfied. He was sure he'd be able to do this.

Mello looked around, pushing Near completely behind the column, then followed. Near looked up at him trustingly and Mello pulled down Near's pants, past this thing, so that Mello had a full view. Near's face burned, but he didn't try to hide himself as Mello examined it intently. He didn't know he was blushing, but he was.

Near's thing—_cock_, he remembered Matt calling it—was smaller than Mello's, but pulsing, nearly violet with blood. The head was leaking, badly, and even though Mello had never thought so before, it was _cute_. He pulled Near to him, the albino's back pressed up against Mello's front. The blonde tried not to let out a moan as their position made his own _c-cock _rub up against Near's lower back.

Instead of focusing on that, Mello brought his hand to Near's front, wrapping it around the boy's thing. Near shuddered as he did so and Mello, considering that as a good sign, moved his hand up, and down, tightening it.

"Wait, Mello, wait," Near panted, pulling away. Mello stopped, worried. What was it? Did Near not want to go through with it? Did he get offset by the fact that they were both boys? All his worries were dashed, however, when he heard Near's next sentence.

"I don't want to, um, come like that," he said, blushing at the word. "But I, ah, know what to do. To get ready. For… that." He nodded toward Mello's tent.

"And where, pray tell, did you learn?" Mello asked, even though he had no idea what Near wasn't going to do.

At this, Near gave him a mischievous grin. "It's amazing, the things you learn on the internet." Mello couldn't help himself, he laughed, glad that Near was getting a little more brave about this.

"Will I like the show?" he inquired and Near laughed, but he still blushed.

"I hope so," he said.

Mello gave him a smirk. "So go on," he invited, gesturing toward the area in front of him vaguely. "Give me a show." His heart was beating so fast, he couldn't believe it hadn't beaten out of his chest. He was _nine _years old and he had a feeling that he would never be so… _hard _again. Near stripped himself very carefully, revealing every inch of immaculate white skin as if revealing a priceless gem.

Mello's breathing hitched with each piece of clothing discarded. By the time Near finally stripped off the last piece of covering, Mello could barely force the air in and out. He took a deep breath just as Near did.

"Wow," Near whispered, one hand balled up in front of his face, the other slightly outreached. "You're really… big, Mello."

Mello grunted in reply because he couldn't force out anything else. His high, pre-pubescent voice made the sound so cute and Near gulped. Before he pleasured himself… he earned it to Mello to pleasure him, first. Because Near had forced Mello into this, practically.

"Mello…" he mumbled. "Do you want this?" Assuaging his fears, Mello nodded forcefully, still unable to speak. He mustered a smile and continued reaching out. Mello had his eyes screwed shut and didn't know what Near was about to do until his lily white hand was rubbing the bulge in his jeans. Mello jumped a foot in the air, moaning loudly. Luckily neither of their sounds could be heard over the roar of the orphans playing.

It only turned Mello on more to know was that if someone walked over by the windows, by the wall, they'd be in plain sight. Unknown to Mello at that point, he had quite a bit of an exhibitionist streak.

Near pulled away. Mello had to suck in a sharp breath, he was so turned on. Who knew that Near was so beautiful?

"This is gonna be hot," Mello whispered and Near blushed crimson, sucking two fingers into his mouth. When they were coated, he pulled them out, slipping them between his legs from behind. Mello's eyebrows pushed together in confusion, but he almost burst when he realized that Near was preparing himself. Mello watched, fascinated and half-drunk on pleasure, as Near slipped a finger inside his own body, wincing. He pulled it out again, then pushed it back in roughly, sticking the second finger in with it. He winced again, his expression showing more pain. Mello watched, transfixed, as the albino scissored the fingers inside of him, pushing in and out, until his expression was one of undiluted pleasure.

"Are you ready?" Mello breathed when Near finally extracted his fingers. He nodded eagerly and stripped himself as quickly as he could. His thing jumped up and Near looked at it with evident hunger. Mello spat on his hand, rubbing the base lubrication on his thing. Near planted himself on Mello's lap, crying out sharply in pain.

"I never said to just slam yourself down," he grunted, trying not to move.

"I don't care," Near snapped breathily and pulled himself up before slamming down again.

"Stop doing that if you want me to go easy on you," Mello pouted and Near groaned.

"I don't!"

Mello's control snapped, not that his nine-year-old body had much of it in the first place, he threw Near on his back, who let out a squeak of shock, then pushed in ferociously, hoping against hope, he'd hit that button Matt'd told him about. By the shocked look on Near's face he had. The white haired boy let out a soft, choked scream, trying to be quiet and failing.

Mello took up a pace he didn't know he could, grabbing Near's thing roughly and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Near couldn't help himself, he was letting out a series of small moans that were steadily growing louder as they neared completion. When Near came, he let go, screaming as loudly as he could. Mello could only grunt; his vocal cords had closed up. He released, too, and pulled out, watching as the milky liquid flowed out of Near in streams.

"Can we do that again sometime?" the blonde asked without thinking. Near laughed shakily and nodded, his cheeks calming to a light pink.

"WHAT DO YOU BOYS THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

**I myself liked the end of this xD… I can imagine the teacher's expression to find Mello and Near like that. If I were her I'd probably gape and stay to watch the show! LOL. I'd say I was kidding but I'm not. :D JK! Joke! I don't want to watch little kid porn… just Mello and Near. Y'know, since they're not real. Oh, forget it. :D**

**This is didicated, by the way, to XxSasuxX, because she was in the same room with me at two in the morning when I found out the wonder that is MellNear shota. So there~ happy now?**

**Kandakicksass is OUT, ya'll!**


End file.
